Je vivrais pour toi
by Bouddha
Summary: Shaka se laisse pratiquement mourir après la mort de son amant. Shura ne peut plus laisser faire ça, et décide de tout faire pour le faire revivre, et peut-être.. le convaincre de l'aimer à son tour ? YAOI- Nombreux couples à venir... Chap 4 en ligne !
1. La cauchemar

**Je vivrais pour toi,** chapitre 1.

_Le cauchemar._

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de St Seiya appartiennent à ce bon vieux Masami Kuramada... Et j'ai beau prié Bouddha, on m'apporte jamais Shaka dans un paquet cadeau à Noël... T_T

Genre: euuh...

Rating: 18 ans.

Couples: hem... vous verrez.

Résumé: Un chevalier va très mal après la mort de son amant. Shura, aimant cette personne, est bien décidée à tout pour la faire revivre, et peut-être même... la convaincre de l'aimer elle aussi ?

Lemon/Yaoi à venir.

* * *

Un léger soupire se mêla au bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers en contrebat de la falaise, et à celui de la pluie qui tombait depuis des heures.

Assis à la pointe de la plus haute des falaises de Rodorio, une mince silhouette contrastait bizarrement avec le paysage méditerranéen. Elle ne bougeait pas, dans la même position depuis le matin. Ses yeux, bleus, trop bleus habituellement, étaient aujourd'hui semblables au ton grisâtre du ciel, et fixaient le vide sans ciller, comme morts. Le temps était sombre, il semblait lui répondre, compréhensif à sa douleur. La pluie emplissait ses longs cheveux, qui collaient à présent à sa tenue légère. Il regardait toujours le vide, l'horizon, le vide. Comme il serait simple de sauter, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Adieu la douleur, adieu la tristesse. Mais non, ça n'était pas comme ça la réalité. De plus, il lui avait promit. Il vivrait pour lui, puisque lui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

_- Je vivrais pour toi…_

Plus bas sur la plage, une autre silhouette ne bougeait pas, surveillant l'autre avec une patience exemplaire.

- Il ne bouge toujours pas ?

Shura tourna la tête, rencontrant le visage inquiet et trempé du Bélier. Il était si occupé par la vision du blond solitaire qu'il n'avait pas sentit le cosmos de Mü approcher. Ce qu'il lui reprocha d'ailleurs.

- Normal, je l'ai camouflé, lui révéla le Tibétain. J'aurais pensé que tu ferais de même. Il va te remarquer ainsi tu ne crois pas ?

Le visage de l'Espagnol s'assombrit.

- Non, il ne me remarque pas. Il ne remarque plus rien Mü. Enfin, regardes le ! Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant ! Même Aioros a réapprit à vivre normalement, et ne penses plus à sa mort !

Le Bélier posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Shura. Celui-ci l'aimait donc à ce point, pour autant vouloir le protéger ?

- Shura… Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ?

- Shaka. Tu l'aimes ?

Le Capricorne baissa la tête, avant de répondre par un petit mouvement de tête affirmatif. Etait-il donc si transparent ? Oui, il aimait Shaka, et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Mais la Vierge n'avait d'yeux que pour le Lion, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne décède, il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

______________________________________________________

Ils avaient tous été ressuscités après leur victoire auprès d'Hadès, et tous avaient repris immédiatement goût à a vie. De nombreux couples s'étaient formés, notamment son Shaka, qui avait fuit avec Aiolia. Essayant d'oublier, Shura avait eu une histoire avec Mü. Mais rien à faire, le bel Indou en lui sortait pas de la tête.

Vint alors le début de la tragédie, quatre mois plus tard. Aiolia tomba malade, et les médecins lui décelèrent un cas très rare, une maladie qui hélas ne possédait aucun remède à ce jour. Aiolia allait mourir. Il le savait, mais Shaka ne voulait pas l'accepter. C'était souvent sujet à des cas de disputes chez eux, auxquels personne, à part Aioros, n'osait s'en mêler. Tout le monde comprenant Shaka. Il a toujours été stoïque, il voulait croire à un miracle.

Le blond vivait alors un véritable enfer. Toute la journée, il s'occupait du Lion, le veillant à chaque instant, profitant de ces derniers instants avec lui. La nuit, il ne dormait pas, il s'acharnait à prier.

Et Shura le regardait mourir à petit feu à son tour.

Jusqu'au jour où Aiolia succomba à la maladie, dans la nuit. Comme c'était passé vite, ils avaient encore pleins de projets ensembles. Des projets qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Shaka n'avait pas prié cette nuit là, la fatigue accumulée pendant ces trois mois avait eue raison de lui, et l'avait fait tomber net endormit sur le sol de la chambre. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, et sentant le cosmos d'Aiolia s'éteindre brusquement. Debout, le regard vide sur son amant éteint, Shaka fut vite rejoint par tout le sanctuaire. Il était paralysé, stupéfixé, la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait mort, devant lui, était tout bonnement impossible. Autour de lui, des larmes coulaient, des sanglots étaient étouffés. Il lui semblait entendre le cri d'Aioros, les pleurs d'Aphrodite, les paroles rassurantes d'Angelo pour le Poisson, malgré sa propre tristesse. Il avait entendu le_ « c'est finit »_ de Shion, il avait vu Milo hurler de rage, pleurer sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Mais tout ça lui sembla bien lointain.

Aiolia était mort. C'est bien finit, comme l'avait dit Shion. Il était mort.

Des bras l'attrapèrent, le serrèrent, l'éloignèrent de cette vision traumatisante. Il n'avait même pas reconnut le chevalier, il ne savait pas qui l'avait tiré de cette pièce. Il s'était endormit au petit matin, après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, ces mêmes bras le veillant encore et toujours. Cependant, les seuls mots que le blond avait réussit à prononcer restèrent à jamais gravés dans la mémoire du Capricorne : _« c'est ma faute… je me suis endormit, je n'ai pas prié. »_

Et depuis ce jour, depuis un an, Shaka venait tous les jours sur cette falaise, regardant la mer sans la voir. Sous tous les temps, toute la journée, le blond ne bougeait pas. Il lui arrivait même d'y rester la nuit, quand Shura ne le ramenait pas chez lui.

L'Indou était tombé plusieurs fois malade après la mort du Lion, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus. Il avait souvent frôlé la mort lui aussi.

Et pourtant Shura ne lâchait pas prise, il s'occupait de lui sans arrêt, voulant toujours le voir, lui proposant souvent à boire, à manger. En vain. Même Aioros venait le voir. En vain aussi. Shaka n'était plus qu'un corps vide, sans âme. Même le suicide lui était interdit, il n'était jamais seul plus de trente secondes.

_____________________________________

- Shura ? Tu m'écoutes ??

L'espagnol sortit de ses pensées. Mü se tenait devant lui, sourcils froncés, apparemment frustré d'être ignoré.

- Désolé Mü, je pensais...

- À Shaka oui, je sais. Justement, je te disais que tu devrais aller le voir.

Surpris, le Capricorne fixait le Bélier, incrédule, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Inutile Mü, il ne fait plus attention à rien, il ne m'entendra pas.

- Et alors ? Essaye toujours ! Qu'à tu à perdre ?

Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien, son amour était impossible, il le savait. Mais il voulait aider celui qui occupait à chaque instant ses pensées. Il aimait Shaka. Et le voir ainsi l'attristait de jours en jours.

- Tu as raison Mü, j'y vais !

-Et merci alors…, marmonna l'Atlante, regardant son ami partir en direction de la falaise, avant de repartir à son tour vers le sanctuaire avec un petit soupire, secouant ses cheveux mauves trempés par la pluie.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Fiin du premier chapitre !_

_Bon, soyez indulgents, c'est la première fic que je poste… T_T_

_En tout cas, si ça vous a plut, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_

_Bisouuuuus... Bouddha =)_

* * *


	2. Sur la falaise

**Je vivrais pour toi, **chapitre 2.

_Sur la falaise._

Le disclaimer ne change pas ;)

Résumé: La silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds ne bouge pas sur la haute falaise... Poussé par Mû, Shura décide de se lancer. Il ira le voir, et faire tout son possible pour l'aider.

_Merci pour ces premières reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché... 3_

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir quitté Mü, Shura arrivait derrière Shaka en haut de la falaise. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. La pluie avait inondé ses longs cheveux blonds, qui traînaient par terre, se mêlant à la boue et au sable trempé. Il faisait vraiment pâle figure comme ça. S'en devenait presque…pitoyable. Son sari violet foncé était collé à sa peau par l'eau de la pluie, et rendait ainsi visible chaque parcelle de son corps frêle et amaigrit.

Comme il avait changé depuis la mort du Lion.

Mais même comme ça, Shura le trouvait magnifique. Même dans la peine, la douleur, la tristesse, la mort, Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver admirable, sublime.

Ce n'est pas un temps pour méditer, tu ne crois pas ?

Pas de réponse. Même l'ironie n'était plus en vogue chez Shaka. Et Shura qui pensait avoir trouver ainsi une façon de l'approcher en douceur. Raté.

Déterminé, l'Espagnol s'avança vers la frêle silhouette, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Shaka… Eh ! Mais tu es glacé !

L'Indou, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, était tout froid, et tremblait légèrement. Réagissant rapidement, le latin défit sa veste, et la posa sur les maigres épaules du blond, avant de se mettre face à lui, et ainsi dos à l'horizon.

Shaka. Rentrons s'il te plait.

Les grands yeux azurs du blond étaient toujours aussi vides, et semblaient refléter l'image de Shura comme un miroir de mauvaise qualité.

Shaka !

Shura avait posé sa main sur celle de l'Indou, espérant ainsi le faire réagir. Aucune réaction.

Soupirant, Shura posa ses mains sur les hanches de la Vierge, s'apprêtant à le soulever. C'est là que Shaka réagit enfin, bloquant les mains de Shura grâce aux siennes, qu'il avait posé dessus.

S'il te plait, Shura… Je veux juste voir le soleil se coucher. Je rentre après.

Sa voix… Elle était si faible. Le Capricorne ne pouvait refuser, et baissa la tête, cédant.

D'accord. Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ?

Aucune réaction de nouveau. Ça ne voulait pas dire non. Encouragé, le chevalier d'Or s'assit aux côtés de l'Indou, et ils restèrent assis un bon moment. La pluie cessait enfin.

Shura jetait parfois des regards en biais à Shaka. Il était si pâle, il avait l'air si faible. Le cœur du latin se compressait doucement à cette pâle vision de son blond, il voulait tant l'aider, lui être utile, l'aider à s'en sortir.

Vint enfin le crépuscule. Le soleil avait enfin décidé de se coucher, mettant fin à la longue méditation de Shaka. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une fine ligne rougeoyante au-dessus de le mer, Shaka ouvrit la bouche, puis, moins sûr de lui, la referma aussitôt, cherchant ses mots. Ses beaux yeux fixaient toujours le soleil disparaissant, dont le reflet rougeâtre rendait étrange le regard normalement azur de l'Indou.

Shaka ? s'inquiéta Shura.

Tu crois… qu'il nous regarde ?

Shura sût tout de suite que le blond parlait d'Aiolia. « Qui d'autre ? », pensa t-il avec une pointe de tristesse, et d'égoïsme. Il aimerait tellement que Shaka s'intéresse à lui, le remarque enfin.

Shura ?

Shaka avait enfin détaché son regard de l'horizon, pour la première fois de la journée. Il fixait à présent Shura, étonné, attendant sa réponse.

De si beaux yeux. Quel gâchis de les voir si ternes, si tristes, et si perdus.

Je n'en sais rien Shaka. Sûrement.

Et je doute qu'il apprécie de te voir ainsi.

Le regardant toujours, Shura lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et compatissant. L'état de la Vierge ne s'arrangeait pas. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le ciel sombre et étoilé, et lâcha un petit soupire désespéré.

Pourquoi il m'a quitté ?

Le cœur de l'espagnol fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que Shaka parlait depuis la mort d'Aiolia. La première fois qu'il se confiait. Shura devait sauter sur l'occasion, cela ne se reproduirait peut-être plus jamais.

Shaka… il ne l'a pas choisit tu sais.

Mais je l'aimais moi.

Aïe. Le cœur du latin se serra de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Que ces mots faisaient mal, même si Shaka n'en était certainement pas conscient.

Je le sais Shaka. Mais il y a d'autres personnes qui t'aiment ici. Aiolia n'aurait pas aimé te voir devenu ainsi, ce n'est pas ce que t'as dit Aioros ? Tu devrais réapprendre à vivre Shaka. Pour lui, pour toi.

« Pour moi », termina t-il pensivement. Il l'aimait tant.

Le blond cessa de regarder les étoiles au moment même où Shura levait la tête pour suivre son regard. Ses yeux sombres se voilèrent de tristesse un moment. La constellation du Lion brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Tu as raison.

Pardon ? fit Shura plus que surpris, en baissant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Shaka.

Tu as raison, répéta t-il. Il veille sur moi, et ne doit sûrement pas aimer que je passe mon temps à me lamenter sur… sur ce qui est arrivé.

Je… Je vais essayer de réapprendre à vivre.

Shura crut qu'il allait bondir de joie. Ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle depuis des mois ! Se retenant par pure estime envers Shaka, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire heureux.

Shaka, je suis très content pour toi.

Ce serait dur, il le savait. Mais Shura ne serait jamais loin du blond pour l'aider en toute circonstance. Shaka allait y mettre de la bonne volonté, il le savait. C'était magnifique.

Shaka se leva avec lenteur, et tendit sa main à Shura. Celui-ci, surpris, l'accepta aussitôt, et se leva à son tour.

J'ai froid, tu me raccompagnes Shura ?

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'Indou. Petit, pâle, faible, à peine visible, mais un sourire quand même.

Shura jubilait. Il avait gagné ! Enfin… presque. Shaka irait de mieux en mieux sûr, c'était sûr. Mais une nouvelle bataille s'annonçait, celle de le conquérir, de l'aimer sans lui rappeler les douleurs du passé. Ça allait être long, difficile.

Mais Shura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilààà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Bon, cette fois-ci, il est plus long :D_

_Mais moi je le trouve moins bien… Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, et je trouve la décision de Shaka un peu brusque. M'enfin, il ne faut pas oublier que ce chapitre est vu par Shura. On ne sait pas ce que pense notre blond favori ;)_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ? Reviews ?_

_A bientôt dans le chapitre 3 !_

_Bouddha._


	3. Je m'occupe de lui, promis

**Je vivrais pour toi, **chapitre 3.

_Je m'occupe de lui, promis._

Disclaimer: Cela ne change pas, et ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Résumé: Shura et Shaka quittent enfin la falaise, après une discution des plus dures. D'ailleurs, celle-ci laisse le Capricorne perplexe. Shaka a t-il vraiment dit qu'il comptait réessayer de vivre ? Cela sera dur... Mais Shura n'abandonnera pas, et aidera du mieux qu'il peu son... ami ?

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Cette suite est pour vous. 3_

* * *

Les deux protagonistes descendaient doucement la grande falaise par le côté le plus humainement envisageable. Shura ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était difficile à escalader. Et à descendre, surtout. Pensif, il se demandait vraiment comment le blond faisait pour y monter tous les matins. Peut-être se téléportait-il ? Non, sinon, il aurait proposé à l'espagnol de les ramener tous les deux ainsi.

Shaka n'avançait pas très vite, remarqua Shura. Chacun de ses pas étaient hésitants, incertains. Ce qui était normal, se disait le Capricorne, à rester ainsi toute la journée, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il était ankylosé. De plus, il était si faible...

Pourtant Shaka, même gelé, continuait sa bien difficile descente, chaque pas étant plus difficile que le précédent. Mais toujours maître de lui-même, il ne trébucha pas une fois. Et comme la fois précédente, l'espagnol le trouva admirable. Malgré son chagrin, il gardait la tête haute, gardant sa fierté et son calme légendaire en toute occasion.

*Tiens… ses yeux.*

Il les avait laissés ouverts. Ce geste surpris le latin, qui pourtant, ne s'en plaint pas. Shura se surpris à se noyer dedans, mais constata avec surprise et crainte qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas l'effet habituel. Mais il trouva vite la réponse. Ces derniers étaient toujours aussi ternes que tout à l'heure, sur le haut de la falaise. Ces deux lacs grisés, semblants pollués par une multitude de sentiments néfastes, fixaient la route devant eux, concentrés pour ne pas tomber. Ils étaient si beaux pourtant. Si beaux, mais si tristes.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la falaise. Shaka, pourtant diminué dans sa force, n'avait pas trébuché une seule fois, mais semblait maintenant assez fatigué. Et Shura, alors qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé le chemin devant lui, trop occupé à observer quelque chose de bien plus important selon lui, n'avait pas non plus quitté terre.

Alors, ils prirent la route menant au Sanctuaire.

Au bout de ce long moment, qui fut calme et silencieux, ils arrivèrent en vue du Temple du Bélier. Shura jeta un regard en biais à Shaka. Celui-ci haletait, et semblait essoufflé. L'espagnol se mordit la lèvre, inquiet et songeur. L'Hindou était épuisé, même un enfant s'en serait rendu compte. De plus, monter les interminables marches du Sanctuaire Sacré serait long, difficile. Mais Shura n'était pas dupe. Il savait que s'il proposerait son aide à Shaka, celui-ci refuserait. Poliment certes, mais il refuserait, fier jusqu'au bout.

Commença donc la périlleuse ascension de la traversée des Temples. Ils passèrent le Bélier sans problèmes. Il était tard, et pas de projet de soirée entre chevaliers ce soir. Tout le monde dormait.

Vint le Temple du Taureau. Ce fut plus long, Shaka allait moins vite, mais il fut traversé comme le premier.

Arrivé au Temple des Gémeaux, Shaka s'arrêta, les genoux douloureux. Sur la route menant au troisième Temple, il avait beaucoup trébuché, et s'était plusieurs fois effondré sur les marches de pierre, avant de se relever tout de suite, le visage impassible traduisant tout de même une certaine douleur. La fatigue, la faiblesse accumulées étaient là, et Shaka en souffrait. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Shaka… commença Shura.

- Ça va. On peut continuer, le coupa aussitôt la Vierge.

Il était borné. Se détachant du mur sur lequel il était précédemment appuyé pour maintenir sa fragile équilibre, Shaka reprit sa route. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il s'effondra, cette fois-ci bel et bien à bout de force.

- Shaka !

Heureusement, le blond ne percuta pas le sol. Une imposante silhouette le rattrapa à temps, lui évitant tout nouvelle douleur, avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme un marié prendrait sa fiancé après leur mariage. Cette personne regardait tristement le Shaka évanouit de ses yeux verts, puis soupira, entre soulagement et tristesse.

- Il s'est simplement évanouit.

- Je savais qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, poursuivit Shura. Merci d'avoir été là pour le rattrapé Saga, je n'ai pas réagit à temps.

Le Capricorne s'avança, regardant le chevalier évanouit. Inquiet de son état, il posa une main sur son front, et blêmit soudainement.

- Il a de la fièvre ! Mais quelle idée de rester dehors toute la journée dans son état… il est en train de retomber malade. Laisse le moi Saga, je vais m'en occuper.

Le Gémeau sembla hésiter un instant, avant de faire doucement glisser Shaka dans les bras de l'Espagnol, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Occupe toi bien de lui, Shura.

Le capricorne le fixa un moment, avant de lui sourire, l'air plus que déterminé.

- Ah, ça, tu peux compter sur moi.

Sur ce, le latin fila, laissant le Grec sur place, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Saga le regarda partir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la silhouette agile de l'espagnol, portant ce si précieux fardeau.

- Oui, je peux compter sur toi… je le sais, malheureusement, murmura t-il tristement, avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Shura avait hésité un moment sur l'endroit dans lequel il déposerait Shaka, mais s'était finalement décidé pour son propre Temple, le trouvant plus sûr, et plus propice aux soins dont nécessitait le blond.

La montée des Temples fut rapide. Et celui du Lion fut celui qui fut traversé le plus rapidement. Shura aurait même utilisé la vitesse de la lumière s'il ne savait se retenir.

Heureusement que Shaka s'était évanouit plus bas, pensa t-il amèrement et presque égoïstement. Mais il n'aurait pas supporté son regard déchiré en traversant le Temple de son défunt amant.

Le Capricorne arriva enfin à son Temple, Shaka toujours évanouit dans ses bras. Durant le trajet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder toutes les dix secondes, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il ne s'envole. C'était plus fort que lui.

Après être entré dans ses appartements, situés dans la partie habitable de son Temple, Shura se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra, et posa doucement Shaka dans son lit aux draps de soie noire. Que cette couleur allait mal au Bouddhiste. Elle le rendait encore plus triste, cette couleur de mort. D'ailleurs, Shura avait remarqué que l'Hindou en portait que des vêtements sombres depuis la mort d'Aiolia. Son regard foncé se posa sur le sari d'une couleur violet foncée de son ami, puis il soupira. Pauvre Shaka. Qu'il était peiné de le voir dans cet état. Il l'aimait tant. Si seulement Shaka voulait aller mieux… Mais, cela changerait peut-être. Shaka lui avait promit de se ressaisir. Mais… tiendrait-il cette promesse ? Elle semblait si utopique…

Soupirant, le tendre espagnol le regarda longuement, avant d'enfin consentir à défaire le sari trempé du maigre corps clair, pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Puis, il le couvrit rapidement de ses couvertures foncées, par respect pour l'intimité et la pudeur habituelle et commune de la réincarnation de Bouddha.

Puis, il quitta deux minutes son précieux protégé, et revint avec un gant humide, qu'il posa sur le front pâle du Bouddhiste. D'ailleurs, en soulevant la frange blonde pour y passer le gant, Shura en profita pour admirer le point rouge sur le front de l'Hindou. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit détail, mais… Shura avait toujours adoré ce « dessin », comme il l'appelait. Un petit détail de l'apparence de Shaka, qui le différenciait encore une fois des autres. Oui, ça devait être ça, le petit plus qui le faisait craquer.

Riant doucement de sa bêtise, Shura se décida à laisser le malade dormir, et alla se coucher sur le canapé du salon.

Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

_**Excusez-moiiiii !!**_

_Rolala, oui, je sais, c'est court et ça n'avance pas tellement ! Mais, c'est pour vous faire patienter le temps que j'écrive la suite. Car promis, elle arrive !_

_En tout cas, je tiens à m'excuser de mon affligeant retard. Quelques problèmes, une vie qui change, et voilà que je vous abandonne ! Mille pardons. Mais.. Ça devrait aller maintenant. Je devrais réussir à la finir cette fic, nom de Zeus !_

_Allez, à très bientôt =)_

_Bouddha._


	4. Pourquoi toi, toujours toi ?

**Je vivrais pour toi, **chapitre 4.

_Pourquoi toi, toujours toi ?_

Disclaimer: Cela ne change pas, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Résumé: Shaka accepte enfin de se laisser aider par Shura. Ensemble, ils regagnent les Temples du Zodiaque, mais épuisé et faible, Shaka s'évanouit. Inquiet, Shura décide alors de le ramener chez lui au plus vite. Une promesse. _Je m'occupe de lui, c'est promis._

___________________________________________________

- Mmmmh…

Une caresse sur son corps, si légère qu'il crut un instant à un courant d'air, fit se réveiller en sursaut le Capricorne. Ouvrant ses yeux foncés, il se redressa, surpris, faisant ainsi glisser la couverture qu'un certain blond venait de poser sur lui. Blond qui l'observait, yeux grands ouverts, avec sur le visage l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre sur le vif, et qui, visiblement, ne le voulait absolument pas.

- Shaka ?! Mais… Tu ne dors pas ? Et ta fièvre ! Mince, quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que tu as un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu…

Un doigt sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer à déverser un flot de paroles à la seconde. Shaka lui adressa un pâle sourire ( mais un sourire quand même ! ) confiant.

- Calme moi Shura, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions. Alors… Je viens de me réveiller, et en te voyant ainsi, je me suis dit que tu devais sans doute avoir froid. Alors, j'ai posé une couverture sur toi. Ensuite, je tiens debout, alors ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. Et pour finir, il est exactement 9h15. D'autres questions ?

Shura hocha négativement la tête, éberlué. Shaka semblait aller beaucoup mieux, il avait reprit des couleurs. Amusé, ce dernier retira sa main d'où elle était restée, c'est-à-dire sur les lèvres d'un certain Capricorne.

- Bien. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser certaines questions. Je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu te demandes sans doute ce que tu fais chez moi, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Je… ( Il sembla hésiter un moment, comme gêné. ) Je me souviens qu'hier, toi et moi sommes descendus de la falaise. Nous avons traversé quelques Temples… Trois, je crois. Puis… Plus rien, c'est le noir total. Dis moi, Shura, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Shaka avait vraiment l'air déstabilisé. Sourcils froncés, il fixait un point sur le sol, essayant sans doute de remettre les quelques éléments que composaient sa frêle mémoire en place. Pour lui, ça devait être comme de se réveiller après une longue période de coma. Ces derniers temps, après la mort du Lion, la Vierge ne vivait plus. Le blond était vide, et il se laissait porter par les autres, sans pour autant se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'où le fait qu'il ne pensait même plus à manger, à dormir, à vivre.

Et maintenant… Il essayait de se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar.

- Shura ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le dit Shura sursauta, et reporta son regard sur la Vierge.

- Ah, oui, excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. Eh bien… En fait, tu t'es évanouit Shaka, arrivé au Temple des Gémeaux.

- Oh…

Pourquoi cette basse exclamation pleine d'amertume ? Dans les yeux toujours baissés du blond, Shura y décela de la tristesse, de la rancœur et une faiblesse infinie. Qu'est-ce que Shura ne donnerait pas pour se trouver dans la tête du blond au moins une fois, et savoir ce que celui-ci pensait !

Néanmoins, l'Hindou ne chercha pas plus loin, et tenta un maigre sourire pour sans doute éviter d'inquiéter Espagnol. Chose évidemment inutile.

- En tout cas, excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé Shura. Et merci, sincèrement _merci._

Shura ne sut quoi dire. La vie qui avait animé le maigre corps de Shaka il y a de cela seulement un instant semblait avoir brutalement disparue. Bah, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Que Shaka se mette à dancer et cri sur tous les toits que la vie est belle ? Non, évidemment que non. La vie allait être dure à présent, peut-être même plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Car un seul faux-pas, et le blond retournerait à sa vie léthargique. Et ça, Shura ne le voulait pas.

Le Capricorne réprima un soupir. L'Hindou avait refermé les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien Shaka. Je suis content de pouvoir t'aider, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, je le sais, mais… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

L'Espagnol releva subitement la tête pour observer le blond. Celui-ci souriait doucement, malgré ses paupières closes. Un si joli sourire, sur un si joli visage… Mais sur tout cette beauté, des cernes s'acharnaient, la fatigue comme la faim creusaient les joues du blond de façon cruelle, et faisaient pâlir ce teint déjà trop clair. Mais, malgré ça, Shura trouva encore Shaka magnifique.

Pourtant, lui avouer pourquoi il souhaitait s'occuper de lui, serait avouer toute la vérité. Et cela, Shura n'y tenait pas, pas encore. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours, lui avouer combien il avait été déchiré lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il aimait Aiolia, lui parler de cette lueur d'espoir, horrible et répugnante, qu'il avait eut à la mort d'Aiolia, de son ami… Non, il ne pourrait jamais. Lui parler de cet amour qui le rongeait, et attendre une réciprocité d'un cœur sans doute brisé à jamais… Non, c'était évidemment et malheureusement inutile.

Shaka sembla comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas réponse, car il s'avança, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Capricorne, qui réagit aussitôt en sursautant.

- Qu'importe… Merci, Shura.

Et après un sourire, il le délaissa en retournant dans la chambre. Shura l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, muet. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur hurlait et pleurait un amour impossible.

__________________________

Quelques minutes plus tard, vides de mots mais pleines de pensées pour le Capricorne. Celui-ci se leva doucement, et laissa échapper le soupir qui le rongeait depuis un moment déjà. L'entraînement de ce matin était à dix heures. Finalement, heureusement que Shaka l'avait réveillé. Il rejoignit rapidement la salle de bain pour une douche fraîche, qui l'empêcherait sans doute d'éviter de penser à Shaka au moins cinq minutes.

Finalement, cela fut vint. Et la douche dura vingt minutes. Shura ne pouvait se sortir le blond de l'esprit. Shaka, si faible. Shaka, si triste, si maigre. Si seul…

- Non ! Je suis là, moi !!

Un claquement. Les yeux grands ouverts et la main sur la bouche, l'Espagnol venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire n'était plus du stade de la pensée mais carrément de la parole. Et la porte s'ouvrant sur sa droite signifia qu'il avait dû crier ses mots un peu trop fort.

- … Shura ? Je t'ai entendu crier à l'instant. Est-ce que… ça va ?

Shaka, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage remplit d'inquiétude se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Tiens, il avait remit son sari, ne put s'empêcher de constater Shura. Sombre, encore une fois. Cela fit penser au Capricorne qu'en revenant tout à l'heure, il monterait des saris colorés à Shaka. Un arc-en-ciel de couleur pour une nouvelle vie. Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait pour bien redémarrer.

- Shura ?

Un contact fit une nouvelle fois sursauter l'Espagnol. Shaka venait de lui toucher le bras, sûrement pour le faire revenir à terre et enfin obtenir sa réponse.

- Oh, désolé Shaka. Je… Oui, oui oui, ça va. Excuse moi, je… Une mauvaise pensée, je rêvais éveillé. Je crois que l'eau froide ne m'a pas entièrement bien réveillé, haha…

Même s'il sentait le mensonge à plein nez, le Bouddhiste afficha un nouveau sourire compatissant.

- Je vois. Fait attention à ne pas t'endormir une nouvelle fois alors, ce pourrait être dangereux.

Une question venait sans doute de naître dans l'esprit de la Vierge, car celui-ci observa attentivement la tenue du Capricorne, qu'il venait seulement de remarquer.

- Il y a entraînement ce matin ?

- Ah, oui. Nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui Shaka.

- Oh… Oui, je me souvient. Les lundi, mercredi et vendredi, c'est cela ?

Shura sourit. Tout revenait enfin à Shaka, petit à petit.

- C'est cela ! Ce qui est moins fatiguant que tous les matins, comme c'était avant.

Le ton… amusé - ? -, Shaka sourit à l'Espagnol avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

- C'est certain. Pouvons-nous nous arrêter chez moi deux minutes en descendant ? Je voudrais seulement me changer, combattre en sari n'est pas aisé.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le Capricorne crut un moment avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? Mais Shaka, tu ne vas quand même pas… Non !

Surpris, le blond l'observa, et Shura détourna les yeux un moment pour ne pas se perdre dans l'infini des orbes azures de la Vierge.

- Je…. Non, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que tu retournes à l'entraînement. Tu es en ce moment bien trop faible Shaka. De plus, tu sembles oublier que tu es fiévreux.

Muet, Shaka lâcha pourtant une rapide grimace. Il détestait paraître faible aux yeux des autres, amis ou pas. Il tenta cependant de négocier avec l'Espagnol.

- Shura, je vais bien… Et ce matin, je me sent parfaitement d'attaque pour un léger échauffement, je n'en ferais pas trop.

- Même, Shaka. Je ne préfère pas. S'il te plait… As-tu encore de la fièvre ?

Consciencieux de vérifier par lui-même, Shura s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son front pour en vérifier la température. Geste auquel Shaka ne s'attendait pas, mais auquel il réagit vivement en s'éloignant brusquement de son ami.

- Shura, non… Je.. Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Etonné, Shura le fixa un moment avant de laisser son bras retomber. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Shaka n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche, et seul Aiolia est parvenu à faire changer cela. Mais à présent qu'il n'était plus là… Le blond redevenait aussi méfiant et sauvage qu'avant. Cela avait même empiré selon l'Espagnol.

- … D'accord, je te crois. Mais tu devrais quand même rester ici à te reposer, Shaka. Je t'en prie. Je te laisse la maison à disposition, fait comme chez toi. Je reviens dans deux heures.

Et sans attendre une réponse qui de toutes façons ne viendrait pas, Shura quitta la dixième maison. Et en descendant les marches, il ne put se retenir de s'interroger à nouveau. Était-ce encore à cause de la mort d'Aiolia ? Lui seul avait le droit le toucher ? Un peu plus tôt, Shura l'aurait comprit et accepté, mais à présent, le Lion était mort. C'était cruel, mais c'était ainsi. Aiolia était mort, pourquoi Shaka s'entêtait-il à faire encore comme si rien n'avait changé ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Désespéré, il leva la tête vers le ciel, pour que les dieux lui soient témoin de la promesse qu'il se jurerait de tenir.

- Moi aussi, Aiolia… Moi aussi je le changerait. Tu peux te reposer en paix, je m'occupe de Shaka à présent. Et moi aussi, je parviendrai à le faire changer. Pour qu'il sourit à nouveau, je vivrais pour lui.

Et non loin de là, une silhouette aux mèches parmes, volantes au gré du vent matinal, baissait les yeux en signe de compréhension silencieuse.

...

_______________________________________________

Voilà !! Pardon, j'ai eu du mal. Pourtant, ce chapitre était déjà écrit à sa moitié. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le compléter un peu, et à corriger, voire changer certaines choses.

En tout cas, je tiens à déclarer un grand MERCI à Yugen. C'est entièrement grâce à elle si vous avez cette suite, car j'avoue avoir baissé les bras. Mais je vais essayer de la finir, cette histoire ! Nom d'un cheval volant à huit pattes !

Allez, cela n'avance pas énormément mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite, mais je ne vous promet rien. Rien du tout.

Bisous à tous, et merci de me lire encore.

Bouddha.


End file.
